


caught like deer in the headlights

by watfordslarry



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Secret Relationship, SnowBaz, carry on, gay baz, pansexual ? simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: I get up as quick and quietly as I can to not wake up Simon, and throw on sweats and a zip up jumper. I wish I could change my underwear as well, but there's bigger things at stake. If whoever at the door opens it, both of us will be caught like deer in the headlights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After looking for snowbaz fics to read I found at least two that have the same type of idea as this story, which always sucks because everyone wants to be original and sometimes we can't with certain ideas. I'm just pointing out that I wrote this before finding those other ones and that I NEVER copied this idea, or any of my ideas for anything. I try to be as unique and original as I can!

 

> **Simon**

Baz is standing in front of his dresser when I enter the room. He's shirtless, with just sweats on. I shut the door, and march over. He turns his head slightly, and when I reach him I spin him to face me and pull him down by the neck. Our lips crash forcefully. I can tell I took him off guard, but it doesn't stop him from kissing me back and pull me closer by the hips.

My hands are on his neck, one slowly traveling up to his long hair. Baz presses his tongue against the part of my lips, and I open them slightly to let him through. It's not many times that we've kissed with tongue so far, but enough to get the hang of it. It's always a weird feeling. But not one that makes you feel uncomfortable. Instead, it's one that makes me feel tingly in my stomach and fluttery in the chest.

Baz backs me onto the bed. I feel it behind me, and climb on blindly as I can without parting our lips. He pushes me up the bed, hovering over me. Slowly he sits in my lap, and draws back the slightest in the kiss. I don't think anything of it until he starts moving his lips down my jaw. He nibbles right under my jaw, then kisses and sucks on the skin all the way down my neck. I gasp when he latches his mouth onto a spot in the middle of my neck on the right. My hand grips onto the blanket of his bed.

"Ah, Baz..." I pant, cocking my head to give him more room. His hands move up my shirt, pushing it up and over my head. His hands are cold against my hot skin, giving me a rush whenever he touches me. He kisses me again, gripping my hips.

"This okay?" he asks.

I nod. I'm still not sure what I like and don't like, it's all new to me. But I _do_ know that if I say stop that he always does, as if he can feel my anxiety with all of _this_. I _do_ know that I like whatever it is that Baz is making me feel, and that I like when he kisses me, and puts his lips on me and his hands on me. He seems to always find a way for his touch to be enjoyable and comfortable. So, I nod. I suck on his lip for a second, then try what he did. I kiss his neck, and suck on the skin for a moment. "Very. _So_ really okay," I whisper against his neck. I can feel my hard on in my jeans, practically being restricted. Any longer and it could possibly start to hurt.

"Good," he mumbles. His hands hook around under my hips onto my butt. I can feel my cheeks and neck redden. My eyes shut and my chin falls tilted up towards the ceiling. His hands move onto the back of my thighs, but he leaves the softest nip on my hip, near my v-line, a sensitive spot for me. His fangs are in, and he can control himself more now, so this is okay.

"Baz," I let out a whine, something I feel embarrassed for as soon as it leaves my mouth.

"What?"

I squeeze my eyes shut with my head turned to the side, "I... uh. I-I need..." I can't say it.

He takes a moment, but then suddenly his lips are at my ear, "You need to get off?" he asks.

I sigh, nodding quickly. He whispers an okay, then works at my zipper. It's the first time we'll ever do anything like this. Hell, even making out that deeply was a first. He must have been practicing hickeys on his arm. Agatha once told me that people do that.

Baz is in between my legs, and has no trouble pulling my jeans down my legs. I kick them off and push them to the side, and then he's up at my face once more, kissing the day-lights out of me. I don't even realize he's taking off his own pants until next thing I know they've joined my jeans on the ground.

"Gonna try somethin'," he tells me. I don't ask, just nod. I'm honestly so hard that I just need _something_.

Baz brings himself back up the bed, and straddles my waist. He presses his hands against the headboard, which thankfully is a weird thing that's mounted to the wall so it won't move. I don't understand what's going on at all, and want to question it, but then he moves his hips in some way that makes his groin press against mine for a moment. I let out a moan, and bite my lip.

"Good?"

I nod, "Yes, yes, again," I hold onto his wrist above my head. Baz grinds his hips down, a few times, slowly. My eyes flutter shut, but he touches the side of my face with his knuckles.

"Look at me," he says softly. Not in a demanding way, but I still obey it anyway. I look at him, at his expression that screams to know if what he's doing is anywhere near okay.

"Go more, B-Basil," I squeak his name out quietly. He rolls his hips, at the same pace as before, but this time he doesn't stop. And the more he does it he doesn't speed up, but goes deeper. deeper thrusts and grinds that make me whine and moan each time. I try biting my tongue, but still manage to let out noises. He lets some deep ones out as well, and reaches in between us and cups my balls through my underwear. I gasp, biting my lip hard. I didn't expect that, but it wasn't bad. If anything it may of turned me on. Was it supposed to? That he grabbed my balls? All I know was it feels good, whatever the hell he's doing.

The way his hand is positioned, the heel of his palm is pressed against my dick. He presses his whole hand down harder, making me squirm. I need some sort of more relief.

"Baz," I whine, "I need to come," I don't even think about saying that, and if I were to look back on this whole long moment I would think it as weird, but he's unfazed by it.

He moves his hand, and then starts grinding on me faster and deeper all at once. It's a surprise, and overwhelms me, but in a good way. I don't know what I'm feeling, but after a minute of grinding in some sort of figure eight motion, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Baz," I whisper.

"Yeah," his head is tilted back, mouth hung open.

"I'm... I," I struggle on my words.

His head falls forward, "Go," he says, and a moment after he says it a rush goes through my body. I grip onto the sheets, my head rolling back and letting out a loud moan as I come in my underwear.

Baz sticks his hand into his underwear, jerking himself off for a minute before coming as well. He lets his other arm give out against the headboard, and falls to my side. He lays on his stomach, his arm around my stomach and nose pressed into the blankets. I feel myself drifting off almost as soon as he settles, and it's either in real life or the start of a dream that I hear a faint little "love you".

**Baz**

When I wake up, I have no intention of moving all day. Then the memory of what happened the night before rushes to my mind, and I suddenly feel a smile rush to my face. I understand perfectly that Simon needed to get off, as did I, but I can't believe I went down the path of fucking dry humping, and more so that I liked it. I don't know about Simon, but I assume he was satisfied by the end.

A light knock on the door only makes me push my face further into my pillow. But then I realize that I'm in bed. With Simon. After doing dirty things last night. Whoever it is is about to walk right in on us if they open that door.

I get up as quick and quietly as I can to not wake up Simon, and throw on sweats and a zip up jumper. I wish I could change my underwear as well, but there's bigger things at stake. If whoever at the door opens it, both of us will be caught like deer in the headlights.

I open the door, only for it to be Bunce and Agatha. Of all people. "What?" I ask.

Bunce wants to roll her eyes at me. I can practically see it happening in her mind. "We're here for Simon," she says, but when she tries moving past me through the door I step in her way. "I- Baz let me through," she huffs.

I let my jaw hang open for a moment, "You're not allowed in here," I tell her, "neither of you."

Agatha crosses her arms, "Look, Baz, I know you don't like either of us three, but we have a project due next week so we need Simon," Bunce pushes on the door before Agatha even finishes, and I push back.

"He's," I grunt, "sleeping," Bunce gives up, which makes me fall into the door. But it closes, so I'm satisfied. I take a step back, running my fingers through my hair.

Simon moves in his sleep, and groans. I whip around to look at him. The blanket is at his waist, and his back flexes for a moment. "Baz?" he asks. I hesitate. "Baz?" he turns his head, his voice is groggy and full of sleepiness.

I snap my head up "Yeah yeah babe, m'here," I go to walk towards the bed, but the door suddenly swings open and knocks me onto the ground.

Bunce and Agatha walk into the room as if they haven't just knocked my door open. They both look around, and Agatha notices the bed. "Is... why is Simon in your bed?" she asks.

I stay frozen on the ground. Hearing his friend, it makes Simon sit up alarmingly. "Is that...," he turns on the bed and faces us.

Agatha gasps, and after a moment of staring at his hickey covered neck and jaw, even a few on his chest, she seems to be the only one that's puts it together and let's out a quick scream. It makes Simon look at himself, gasps and grabs his neck, then screams back and pulls the blanket up over his head. Then the other girl gets it as well. "Oh my god!" Bunce exclaims, then leans down to me and unzips my jumper.

"Hey!" I exclaim, trying to cover myself as fast as possible, obviously not fast enough to cover the few hickeys that Simon left. Both girls yell anyway and cover their eyes in great dismay.

"It's not what you think!" Simon calls, still under the blanket.

But Agatha is already pushing Bunce out the door, "Oh my fucking god, yes it _so_ is!" she yells, slamming the door behind her.

Simon shoots out of bed, and I stand up. He rushes to his drawers and pulls out a full change of clothes. He doesn't even go into the bathroom, just changes right where he is. "I-I have to go explain," he mumbles to himself.

I sigh and grab his arm before he can leave, "No- Simon stop. There's nothing to explain. They know now. We don't have to hide and keep secrets now," my hand slides down to his wrist, and faint smile on my face, but it fades almost instantly when another thought comes to mind, "I mean, unless you _want_ to keep it hidden," I drop his hand.

He seems to give me this look, with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. "I- no, I," he sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, "no. I mean. You're right. The only thing to explain to them is why or _how_ we became... exclusive. I don't wanna hide our relationship... whatever it even is. I just don't want to come out to everyone. If that's technically what you do. I just want to do stuff in public without having to think twice, not like... announce to everyone that- cause. I-I don't even know what I am really," he's breathing heavily. I slide my hand on his. He looks down at it for a minute, as if calms him down. "You _know_ that you're gay. I don't... I just. All I know is that I'm into you. Into you as in I constantly want to kiss you and have you hug me and... I really _really_ like you."

He's still looking down at God knows what. So I pull him to me, and wrap my arms around him. His head falls into the crook of my neck, and I dip mine down to press a kiss to the side of his head. "And that's okay," I tell him, and rest my chin on top of his head, "that's perfectly fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon**

I sit down with my food, anxious as ever. Baz and I had decided that we weren't going to keep us a secret anymore (that didn't mean we were going to parade the campus telling everyone though) but two of my closest friends saw that me and him had given each other hickeys and had slept together, even if we didn't sleep together. However it didn't make them think otherwise.

Agatha looks up first. She doesn't say anything, only nudges Penny's side. _She's_ the one who speaks up. "Simon! What the fuck happened this morning?!" she exclaims.

My head shoots up and I shush her, "Nothing happened!" I whisper shout. She seems annoyed by it though, and rolls her eyes.

"Something fucking happened Simon. You were in Baz's bed with love bites practically all over you and he had a few on his neck," she purses her lips.

I look away from her for a moment. I don't know how to explain anything that they saw. I can't make anything up, there's nothing that they'd fall for. "Uhm... I..." I squeeze my eyes shut, "me and Baz are together."

I don't even remember Agatha dragging me and Penny outside the dining hall and outside. It's only lunch so it's light out, but it's the only secret place worthy to talk.

"When did this happen?"

I gulp, "Uh... I-I don't know, a month or so ago?"

Agatha crosses her arms, "When did you start liking guys? Was it while we were dating?"

I feel like sinking against the wall, "I... I... I don't. No, I mean I do, but I don't know. I never questioned it. Once I couldn't sleep and I kind of just stared at him for a while, which is so creepy, but... I-I don't know!" I don't even realize I'm pacing a bit until Penny stops me.

"Si- stop! What made you start liking him? You're enemies, after all," she says.

I purse my lips and sigh, "I don't know," I look down, "I don't think I've ever had anything against him since fifth year. He hasn't tried to 'kill' me since then," I chuckle, a bit confusedly though, "I... never thought that I'd ever be into a guy, let alone him. But I realized that while I became obsessed with trying to expose him I actually just like memorized his whole daily life and every little thing about him and how he does things," I wipe the smile from my face, "that sounds weird. Uh... I only realized that after we, uhm... I followed him to the catacombs a bunch of times and gave up, but I did it again two months ago and caught him coming out. He only ever drinks blood from little animals or rats, never once a human. He finds it repulsing to drink from a human because then you become familiar and addicted to it I think. So I pointed out how if he doesn't kill anyone then he's not even a bad guy at all. I...," I sigh, "he's not a _monster_. The only person he tried hurting was me when we were in a feud because of stupid family beliefs."

Both girls look a bit lost, but I can tell that Penny is starting to understand all the madness, "So you realized that he hasn't and won't ever kill anyone, so there's no point in killing him if he's not going to hurt others?"

I smile, "Exactly. Or at least turn him in. It's always been about the chase. Once that's over it's nothing," I explain.

I believe Agatha gets it, but doesn't like it, "So how does that lead you to being gay for him?" she furrows her eyebrows.

I feel a tug on my heart. I frown. "I'm not gay for him," I mumble, "he kissed me and I kissed back but that doesn't mean I'm _gay_ for him. I could possibly be gay for anyone else- I-I'm not even gay!" I exclaim. Penny shushes me. "I don't know what I am! I dated and loved you, that wasn't fake. But now I really like Baz," _I'm fucking in love with him._

Penny suddenly smiles big, "Does that mean that you're not going to be clawing at each other's throats anymore? Because it gave both our lives a pain in the ass."

Agatha jumps in, "Yes, but I'd rather them not like each other than be snogging each other! It's not right, Penelope!" I wince, that hurts. I don't know whether she means the whole boy to boy thing or that it's me and Baz, of all people.

"Agatha! It's perfectly fine! It's gay, queer, whatever the hell you want. Lighten the fuck up. It's two-thousand-sixteen," she looks upset at the other girl.

Agatha rolls her eyes. It's like they're in their own world now. "It's just how I was raised. Guys were supposed to be with girls. It's just how things should be. I'm not saying _Simon_ is a horrible person, but-" I zone out of what she's saying when the large door to the dining hall opens. Niall and Dev come out first, parting ways to probably go to their rooms. Then comes Baz, walking slowly and calmly. "-so I'm sorry but I think it's just a bit wrong to be gay. It's not right," I frown when I hear that, zapping back into reality, and take a step back. She doesn't notice. Penny does, and so does Baz, who is then at my side.

"I... I'm not, I just, I..." my breathing gets shaky. Baz grabs onto my arm, but I shake him off. "I-I... I don't..."

"Simon," Baz grabs onto both of my biceps, staring me straight in the eye, "stop it. You're perfectly fine. You're you, you don't have to be _gay_ , you're whatever you want," he rubs circles on my wrists, something that I had once told him I used to do to calm myself down. I'm surprised that he remembered it, but thankful he does it.

I close my eyes and step back behind him when he goes to speak up again, "Agatha. Shut the fuck up, _please_. I respect women, I do. But just, shut up. You're allowed to think what you want. But this has been something new for him and it's still new so just keep your unwanted opinions about homosexuals to yourself," he tells her. I want to lean forward and dig my forehead in between his shoulder blades, but I refrain myself.

Agatha doesn't know what to do after that. She just sighs, murmurs a "sorry", and walks off. Penny stays. Baz gives her a look, but she crosses her arms. "Don't look at me like that. I don't care _what_ you are. I just wouldn't like to see you two getting it on any time soon... or _ever_."

I step out, "We didn't... get in on," I mumble the last part.

Penny chuckles, "You still did _something_ ," she smiles and reaches forward to tug on my collar. I can feel my neck and cheeks burning, and slap at her hand. She lets out a laugh. Baz has his one hand behind his back, and is wiggling his fingers. I slide my hand into his behind his back and give it a squeeze. "You guys are nice together," Penny says softly. Baz smirks, but not in a way that's in a mocking way. Just that smile smirk thing that he does _all_ the time. "Just don't try to kill him, now," she smirks mockingly now, and backs up before turning and walking away.


End file.
